broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelca Empire
The Ixhelca Empire is a location that first appears in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Legend of Ixhelca as the home of the Ixhelcan Ponies. The Empire is ruled by Queen Harmonia, and is described having a magic culture and long history. History The Ixhelca Empire is located near the Crystal Mountains in Equestria. It used to be protected by a magical barrier, which caused it to become "invisible", in order to protect the Empire's magic and the Ixhelcan Ponies from harm. Only the royal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, knew about it's location and existence. The royal family of the Ixhelca Empire has been ruling the empire since it's first queen, with the current members being Queen Harmonia and her daughter, Princess Lily. Its security are the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, lead by Misty Morning. Another part of the Ixhelca Empire's security is the "Tower of Dreams" the tallest tower on the Ixhelcan Palace, which is capable of projecting a magical barrier around the empire, making it invisible for others to see, and hide it from the rest of the kingdom. The security usually tightens during special events such as the knighting ceremony, coronations, and royal balls. 'Lord Andros' reign' One day, the Ixhelca Empire was invaded and taken over by the evil Pegasus, Lord Andros, who captured Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily and threatened to harm them if the citizens of the empire didn't give up. Seeing no choice, the Ixhelcan Ponies surrendered. The only Ixhelcan Pony who avoided being captured was Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard, who traveled to Ponyville to seek help from the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Meanwhile at the Ixhelcan Palace, Lord Andros questioned Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily about the whereabouts of a magical artifact, but they refused to answer and told him that he would never be able to use it, as its magic only work for those with "good hearts". Which Andros revealed that he never intended to use the Unicharm, but to make sure it would not be used against him, by destroying it. In Canterlot, Princess Celestia explained to Twilight and the others that the Ixhelca Empire is a secret location in Equestria inhabited by a race of unicorns called "Ixhelcan Ponies", who possess unique magic and invisible auras. Misty then immediately asked for their help in saving her home and free the Ixhelcan Ponies, which the Mane Six agreed to do. 'Saving the empire' When the ponies (except Spike who decided to remain in Ponyville) arrived in the Ixhelca Empire, they were surprised to see that the empire was taken over by Lord Andros, who enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies and forced them to do his bidding. The Mane Six questioned why Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily were not doing anything to stop him, to which Misty explained that they were captured like the rest of the Empire's citizens. Twilight then decided to research more about the Ixhelca Empire's history and make a plan before doing anything, while the others attempted to help and free the enslaved Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the group were eventually spotted and attacked by Lord Andros' guards. Misty told the others to go and find Twilight, while she took care of Lord Andros' minions. While at the local library of the empire, Twilight managed to find some information about a powerful magical artifact, called the "Unicharm", which is used to protect the Ixhelca Empire and decided to search for it. After Misty defeated her attackers, Twilight told everyone about her discovery in the library, to which Misty Morning informed the Mane Six that they might find the Unicharm someplace at the Crystal Mountains and instructed them to go looking for it there, while she went to confront Lord Andros and free the Ixhelca Empire from his rule. Twilight strongly disagreed, but Misty explained that they had no choice and finding the Unicharm would be easier if they searched for it together. Agreeing, the ponies temporarily parted ways, with Misty heading toward the Ixhelcan Palace. Later, Twilight Sparkle and her friends traveled to the Crystal Mountains to find the Unicharm, eventually encountering its guardians Crescendo Melody and Serene Flower. After a short talk, the two sisters allowed Twilight to take the Unicharm and use its magic to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Andros. 'Confronting Lord Andros' Meanwhile, Misty Morning confronted Lord Andros in the Ixhelcan Palace and demanded him to tell her where the queen and princess were, to which Andros replied that he would and told Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to come out from the shadows, with their eyes seeming to have lost the brilliance of the two ponies Misty used to know. Shocked, Misty immediately asked what he had done to them. Which Lord Andros explained that he had ordered his unicorn guards to 'enchant' their minds, so they would not be a threat to him or anyone. In rage, Misty fired a magic blast at him, but Andros used his shadow form to dodge Misty's magic and knocked her away with one of his hooves, engulfed in a flaming dark aura. Twilight Sparkle and her friends then stepped in, levitating an amulet with a diamond-shaped pendant. Twilight revealed that it is the Unicharm and the artifact Andros has been looking for, as it is the key to restore the peace and magic of the Empire. Surprised, Lord Andros questioned how she and the others were able to find it, to which Twilight explained that the Unicharm has a different shape and is not easy to track as it was in it's dormant form. Lord Andros demanded her to give it to him, but Twilight refused and instead threw it to Misty, who quickly put on the amulet. Feeling the strong burst of magic through her body, Misty used the power of the amulet to break the spell over Harmonia and Lily and battled Lord Andros in an intense duel. She had an advantage with the magic of the Unicharm and was able to combat him, but Andros endured her magical shoots and attacked her using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves, including his dark powers. Misty then used her magic to create a protective barrier around her, but Andros managed to break through it and knocked Misty to the ground. After Harmonia and Lily recovered from their spell, they quickly rushed over to Misty's side and told her to not give up, and use the love and friendship from her friends to assist her. Lord Andros mocked the sentiment and stated that it was time to end this, as he fly in the air while creating a powerful dark tornado around himself and charged toward Misty, Harmonia, and Lily. Using the power of the Unicharm, Misty Morning fired a beam of magic to counter Lord Andros' attack and seemed to lose at first. But the Ixhelcan Ponies' combined hope and wishes for the safety of the Ixhelca Empire powered the magic of the Unicharm, allowing her to overpower Lord Andros and destroy the dark tornado. Misty, Harmonia, and Lily then combined their magic and shoot a powerful magical beam at Andros, which blasted him away from the Empire in a flash of light, much to his horror. With their leader defeated, Lord Andros' minions fled from the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' Following Lord Andros' defeat, Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily restored the empire to how it used to be and the Ixhelcan Ponies resumed their normal activities. Later, a ceremony honoring Misty Morning and the Mane Six for defeating Lord Andros was held in the Empire. Harmonia then met up with her old friend, Princess Celestia, and the two decided to unite the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. The population of the empire consists mostly of Ixhelcan Ponies and various animals, but also of Pegasus, unicorns, and Earth ponies as a result of the Empire's union with the rest of Equestria. The Ixhelca Empire is symbolized by a blue flag with the symbol "of a unicorn" behind a heart in the center with two flowers. Local food in the empire includes fruits that are used to make traditional mint confection sweets and cakes, and berries. Places 'Square' The square lies at the center of the Ixhelca Empire, where the Ixhelcan Palace and the Tower of Dreams are located. The homes of Crystal Star, Glee Starshine, and Misty Morning are also located there. It is depicted as a lively place with many buildings and a lot of working Ixhelcan Ponies. 'Ixhelcan Palace' The Ixhelcan Palace is the home of the royal family of the Empire. It has a huge courtyard in front of it and a very beautiful garden with multiple animals, cared by Princess Lily and Crescendo Melody. The palace's garden contains many colorful, rare, and beautiful flowers. It's tallest tower, Tower of Dreams, contains a powerful blue crystal, called the 'Moon Crystal', which powers the barrier surrounding the Empire, with the Unicharm serving as the key to activate it. In the middle of the royal garden is a crystal flower with a crescent moon in the middle, which has yet to bloom. On one occasion, it blooms and drops a crystal fragment, which will form a new Moon Crystal to replace the old one. The replacement of the Moon Crystal happens once every "hundred" moons. The Ixhelcan Palace strongly resembles Elsa's Ice Castle from Frozen. 'Library' The Ixhelca Empire is home to a large library with decorative unicorn statues outside its front doors. Lena Song serves as its librarian. During Lord Andros' rule, Twilight Sparkle sneaked into the library in search of information about the Empire's history and the Unicharm. 'Marketplace' The marketplace is where most headquarters of huge companies and shops in the Ixhelca Empire lies. Festivities The Ixhelca Empire's citizens are noted to be very festive, and celebrates various festivities and events: *'Coronation' is a celebration which marks the start of a new queen's reign and usually lasts a few days. It is started with a magic duel between the strongest Ixhelcan Ponies in the Ixhelca Empire, followed by a traditional coronation, with a royal ball shortly after. *The Crystal Moon Ball is an annual celebration during a 'crystal' moon which happens during early winter, the crystal moon is usually a good omen for the Ixhelcan Ponies and is celebrated with great joy. The light from the crystal moon also recharges the magic of the Tower of Dreams. *'Race of the Wind' is a race happening during the spring. The route depends on the direction where the wind are going, if it's heading north, the route would go south. The wind of the empire becomes strong during the spring, sometimes causing tornadoes, thus the Race of the Wind is created to slow down the wind. *The Ixhelca-Equestria Friendship Festival is a celebration which marks the eternal union of the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. It is attended by Ixhelcan Ponies and various other ponies. Other depictions wearing the IPA official school uniform.]] 'Equestria Girls' In the human world, a place known as Ixhelca Private Academy exists. It is an associate of Canterlot High and unlike the other school, IPA students has their own official uniforms, albeit with different skirt, bow and shoe colors. The uniform consists of a white blouse with a mini-bow, a short skirt and shoes, resembling the shoes of human Fluttershy. Notable characters Known residents of the Ixhelca Empire: 'Residents' *Misty Morning *Crystal Star *Glee Starshine *Hopeful Wish *Strawberry Delight *Blueberry Delight *Thorn, Katie and Milly *Queen Harmonia *Princess Lily *Crescendo Melody *Serene Flower *Bolt Strike *Angel Star *Lena Song *Nicolia Cherubin (formerly) *Sunlight Sparkler (formerly) *Lord Andros (formerly) *Lord Andros' guards (formerly) *Hyena guards (formerly) Gallery Coming later... Trivia *The Moon is a very important part in the Ixhelca Empire's culture. Thus, Princess Luna gave them the Moon Crystal flower. Category:Locations